Persistent
by Tsun-sama
Summary: Road to Ninja oneshot about Hinata reluctantly falling in love with the person she hates most. Rated M for swearing and nothing else.


Road to Ninja Oneshot! I'm neglecting my other fanfics at the moment (I'm sorry!) writer's block xD but I had this idea when I woke up one morning and I just had to write it down w Hinata and Sasuke may be a little OOC, because I based them from the knowledge I know from what I've read online and guessing most of the time xD so please excuse me if I made your brain explode from the awful OOC.

Thank you** SOOOOOOO MUCH Reikotsu for being my beta reader!** It really helps me a lot with the grammar w

Hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't known Naruto T^T

* * *

Persistent, flamboyant, annoying, and irritating. Hinata found every aspect of the playboy Uchiha unbearable. He appeared out of nowhere and confessed almost everyday; Hinata had just about enough of his bullshit.

"Hinata-chan, good morning~" The popular male made his way over with the reddest rose in his hand.

"Fuck off." Hinata had a bad habit of using foul language and her bitter personality made people around her feel intimidated.

"You're beautiful like always, Hinata-chan! Like your name, you're the sun to my heart. A rose for my beloved," he gave his signature smirk. Girls usually fall head over heels for that one of a kind smirk, but not this heiress.

"Stop making me want to puke and fuck off!" Hinata sent a kick to his stomach; everyone in the village knew she showed no mercy to anyone.

"Ouch, love hurts." Sasuke brushed off the blood from his lip with a chuckle.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Hurting Sasuke-kun like that!" Sasuke's fangirls formed a crowd around Hinata, sending death threats and glares.

"I don't have time for you bitches," Hinata returned with her Byakugan activated, and the girls slowly backed away as Hinata walked away.

"See you later, Hinata-chan!" Sasuke yelled out in front of his fangirls from afar.

_Stupid Uchiha had to ruin my day..._

Stomping on every step she made towards wherever she was going, she was lost in her thoughts.

"Hinata?" a familiar voice called out to her. Hinata's body immediately froze.

"Oh, it _is_ you!" As she turned around, she saw her ever angelic Menma making his way towards her. His naïve smile, his faint whiskers on his cheeks... everything about him made her want to pounce on him.

"Menma!" She straightened herself up and greeted him with a smile.

_Lucky, I get to meet up with Menma~3_

"Are you on your way home?" Menma asked.

"Yep, what about you Menma? Are you going home too?" Hinata fluttered her eyelashes.

"Ya. Well, I'll see you later," he said, waving goodbye. Hinata waved back. No one really understood why Hinata fell for a man the complete opposite of her, but the saying 'opposites attract' isn't a complete lie either.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata's blood boiled when she heard her name being called, but when she turned around, no one was there. Hinata activated her Byakugan to scan the area, but not a single chicken butt was seen.

_Must be my imagination...that idiot's been appearing so much lately I'm starting to hallucinate!_

Oblivious about her surroundings, she ran into someone without paying attention.

"Move," she hissed.

"Oh, look what we've got here." The group of males were scanning Hinata up and down with perverted smugs on their faces.

"I said _move, _you fucktards," Hinata hissed again.

"What brings you here? Let's go play." She was being ignored and hit on by the men eyeing her body, mainly her chest.

"Losers," Hinata awarded him with a slap across his face for not paying attention. The man was awfully pissed and blood was dripping down his nose.

"You little bitch!" he was about to return the slap, but was held back.

"It's rude to hit a girl you know... especially my girl," Sasuke looked annoyed himself. Hinata had never seen him make that face before, no matter how many times she beat the crap out of him. Sasuke gave the man another punch across his face.

"Don't you ever touch my woman again." He swung his arms around Hinata's shoulders, pulled her into an embrace, and dragged her away from the pathetic group.

"Are you hurt, my little angel?" Sasuke brushed her hair off her face.

"Get away from me," Hinata forcefully pushed him away.

"You're welcome," Sasuke chuckled.

"I never thanked you...and who's your woman anyway?" Hinata growled at him.

"You'll be soon," Sasuke moved a little closer, pulled out another rose from thin air, and presented it to Hinata.

"I really like you, from the bottom of my heart," he whispered in her ear, where Hinata feels most sensitive.

"No way!" she escaped from his arms and ran home.

"Stupid Uchiha, stupid flirt," she started stomping again.

"Did you realize Sasuke-kun started acting strange lately?" Hinata overheard some fangirls gossiping,

"Yes! He seemed... less social than he was before!" another replied.

"I wonder what happened. He stopped asking me to hang out too. We used to go on such wonderful dates," they both sighed.

"I heard he found someone he really likes! Is that why he changed?" another girl panicked.

"Does this mean he'll stop hanging out with us? I don't want that," the other burst into tears.

_Stupid._

* * *

"Hinata-chan~" a pair of arms gently pulled Hinata closer the next morning. When she turned, she was face to face with the Uchiha flirt.

"What do you want, Uchiha," Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan.

"Not happy to see me?"

"Your existence itself is giving me a headache so fuck off," she spat.

"Let's go on a date!" Sasuke said, obviously ignoring her insult. Hinata kept pushing him away, but he somehow managed to snake his arms around her again.

"Get lost!" Hinata clenched her fist, sent another punch towards his face, but was stopped by Sasuke's block.

"I like you," Sasuke changed the tone of his voice, his usual playful confession exchanged for a deep serious one. "I'm serious."

Hinata froze under his gaze for a good minute as Sasuke gradually drew closer to her face and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Hinata's face burned; it was the first time she was acting clumsy in front of Sasuke.

"Let go!" she pulled her arms from Sasuke's grip.

"I've had it with you! Just disappear and stop showing up! I don't want to ever see your disgusting face again!" Hinata screamed out her frustrations. Strangely, Sasuke kept quiet, instead of being the usual tease. She looked up to face Sasuke, who only looked down at her with a soft smile and sad eyes.

"Sorry," he said, moving aside. Hinata took this chance to escape.

"Hinata-chan, welcome home!" Hiashi greeted his daughter with a pink frilly apron and with a pan and a spatula in each hand. Hinata unintentionally ignored her father, who was in the middle of making dinner but decided to greet his lovely daughter.

As she made her way to her room, Hanabi came out from her room, dressed in a long sleeved shirt and pants.

"Slut."

"Ugly." They both exchanged insults as they walked past each other. It's not that the two of them hate each other, they just have a deep understanding of each other, but can't seem to acknowledge each other's personalities.

As soon as Hinata got to her room, she shut the door behind her and slumped onto her bed, throwing her jacket aside.

_Maybe he did change...a little..._

"Stupid Uchiha," she mumbled, seeing his hurtful face carved into her mind. Those sad ebony eyes, those tender lips. Hinata brushed her cheeks lightly. The feeling of Sasuke's soft lips still lingered on her face. Hinata's eyes widened. No way, there's _no way_ she would have 'these' feelings, not towards Sasuke.

"No, no, no, no, no...NOOOOOO!" She clawed her soft hair and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up, whore!" Hanabi burst into the room, furiously raging at Hinata.

"You shut up!" Hinata snapped back, climbing off her bed, head to head with Hanabi.

"You girls are getting along," Hiashi entered the room cheerily, still in his apron.

"Stay out of this!" his daughters screamed back.

* * *

It had been a week since the last time Sasuke appeared in front of her. It was like a huge baggage lifted off her shoulders. She should feel happy, right?

"Hinata, table 4 is ready to order," the restaurant manager called out from the kitchen. Hinata worked part-time at a Chinese restaurant by the academy. It was a really popular place for the food...or so they say. Most of the males just went in to see the waitresses wearing their qipao uniform.

"May I take your order?" Hinata pulled out a pen and notepad.

"Yo," she was greeted by Menma and his teammate, Sakura.

"You're working today," Menma smiled innocently.

"Yes, I'm taking extra shifts," Hinata replied nicely.

"You sure are hard working," Sakura smiled.

"I'm not talking to you, flat chest," Hinata rolled her eyes at her. Ouch.

"Where's that other annoying teammate of yours?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Hm? Sasuke? I don't know. He's been acting weird lately. I think he's sick or something..." Menma scanned through the menu. "I'll have Chashu Ramen."

"I'll have Miso Ramen then," Hinata quickly jolted down the orders and returned to the kitchen, but not after giving Sakura another glare for being near Menma.

_He's sick huh..._

Again, Sasuke's sad face flashed through her mind. She quickly shook it off, but guilt was eating her alive.

"Why am I doing this..." she wondered to herself, carrying a box of friend rice from her work as she made her way to visit the Uchiha. It wasn't that she felt anything special towards him, but she did say something she didn't mean to after all. Hinata may be rude, but she wasn't heartless.

Something ahead caught her attention, a boy trapping a girl under him. They looked like they were in the middle of something that annoyed Hinata. Taking a closer look, her eyes widened in disbelief. Actually, it was believable, but not what Hinata expected.

Sasuke's lips were on another girl's, the same lips that had brushed her cheeks not too long ago. She didn't know why, but she felt furious; her skin was crawling. She hated it. Sasuke's lips soon separated from the girl's, and he noticed Hinata standing close by.

"Hinata-" he was cut off as she threw the box of friend rice at him, trembling with tears.

"Bastard!" she screamed. For the first time, she felt so hurt, and she didn't understand why. The infamous Hinata, actually crying over someone who surprisingly wasn't Menma.

"Hinata-chan, wait!" Sasuke started chasing after her, but damn, Hinata was a fast runner.

"Fuck! Stop following me!" Hinata ran faster, Sasuke accelerated.

"Then stop running!" Sasuke yelled out.

"If you stop following me then I'll stop running!" again, Hinata continued to run.

"I'll stop following if you stop runn-"

"This isn't going anywhere, moron!" the two continued to run around town, neither of them agreeing to stop. It was only after they ran out of energy that they both stopped.

"What's wrong with you?!" Hinata asked between heavy breaths.

"Why did you run away?" Sasuke was out of breath as well.

"None of your fucking business," Hinata mumbled back. Sasuke took this chance to reach out to Hinata. He pinned her to the fence and looked her in the eyes.

"Won't you tell me?" His hot breath was close to her face and she felt like she was about to faint.

"A-All this time I-I thought you've changed, you kept saying you like me but it's all a lie! You're a big fucking liar!" Hinata actually stuttered, the confident all mighty Hinata actually stuttered.

"Whenever I close my eyes, you'll fucking appear. When I don't want to hear your voice, it rings in my head every fucking seconds. You asshole! Why do you keep doing this to me?!" Hinata carelessly tried to cover her embarrassed face with her hands.

This was the first time Sasuke saw his prideful Hinata in such state. He couldn't resist teasing her more.

"Doesn't this mean you like me?" he asked, hiding his cheeky tone. Grabbing a hold of Hinata's wrists, he lightly pinned them to the fence.

"N-No! I don't..." She turned her blushing face aside.

"I like you," Sasuke moved closer.

"Shut up," Hinata didn't bother to put up a fight.

"I really like you." Hinata was enchanted by Sasuke's gaze. The guard she had put up for so many years, crushed by a single person.

"Idiot," she mumbled just as Sasuke kissed her affectionately.

* * *

"Ehhh?! Why not, Sasuke-kun?!" his fan club whined and nudged him.

"Sorry, but I can't anymore," Sasuke flicked his hair in the air and smiled at the girls with his shining teeth showing.

"Because I have fallen in love!" He held a rose up in the air like praying to the gods.

"Who is it?! Tell us!" they started tugging his shirt and pleading him to tell.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Her eyes glitter under the sunlight, her face is smooth like marble, and her lips, redder than this rose I hold," Sasuke started to describe her like some kind of Snow White from a fairytale.

"You're so mean, Sasuke-kun! Just tell us her name!" they nagged and nagged.

"Well, she's none other than-"

"Oi! Scram, you herd of vultures," the girls jumped when they heard the voice behind them. Hinata stood, mighty and prideful, her eyes narrowed with hatred towards them.

"Get away from him. He's mine!" Hinata grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm and pulled him from the flock of females, who dropped their jaws in astonishment.

"See ya girls later, I'm going on a date with my Hinata-chan!" Sasuke looked happy as he was dragged away by his fierce girlfriend. Hinata: prideful, aggressive, short-tempered and stubborn. Sasuke loved every aspect of her.

"I like you," he said, surprising her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Shut up!" Hinata gave him her one and only signature punch, sending his heart flying again.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I promise I'll try to update my other fics x3


End file.
